Welcome back, Mon Cher
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: The Hero Queen awoke with a start as she heard a sound in her chambers, little did she know how much of an impact the source of the sound was going to have on her. Princess X Elliot, Sparrow X Reaver


A/N: I was playing Fable 3 when this idea hit me. I simply adore Reaver and the fact that he's played by Stephen Fry just makes it all the more better! (I simply adore that man!) =D

Disclaimer: I no own Fable.

Welcome back, Mon Cher

The now Queen smiled as she snuggled into her royal bed with her husband, Elliot. Her smile broadened as he sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to her. She kissed his cheek- she had considered waking him for some midnight 'activities' but she opted against it considering they would probably wake up their daughter Angela, and it had only taken her an hour to get the girl to sleep… why did she have to be like her and enjoy been read books?

"Is she asleep?" The Queen jumped at Elliot's voice, she looked down to see her husband looking up at him with a smile.

The Queen nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek. "She enjoys her stories." She commented with a sigh. "My voice always hurts after reading her so many stories."

Elliot smiled and pulled his Queen down for a hug. "Come rest with me."

The Queen grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

X

The Hero Queen awoke with a start as she heard a sound in her chambers. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a figure slumped on one of the chairs. Her eyes narrowed and she reached for her Gusket's Musket and her Inquisitor weapons.

"Y-You-hic- won't be needing that…" came a drunken slur in a familiar voice. Her eyes widened how and why was he in her chambers?

She picked up her sword and moved to step out of her bed. "Reaver…" she stared at his silhouette as she carefully stepped out of the bed, careful not to wake her husband. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked coolly.

The sound of Reaver drinking filled her ears as she took a hesitant step towards him. "-hic- How could you not –hic- want my riveting company –hic-?"

The Queen stared. He was drunk… very drunk from the sounds of it. "You're drunk…?" her grip on her weapon loosened. "How the heck did you get into my chambers?" her eyes fell onto his weapon.

He let out a chuckle. "-hic- Don't worry, the guards weren't hurt… -hic- much…" he let out another chuckle. "They are just lacking control of –hic- several limbs…"

The Queen glared at him- she would have gone and checked on her guards but she wasn't about to leave her family in the same room as Reaver, god knows what would happen. "Why are you here?"

"You look so much like her, you know…-hic-" Reaver seemed to be mumbling more to himself more than listening to what the Queen had to say to him.

"Like who?" She asked trying not to raise her voice.

Reaver let out a sound that almost sounded like a sad sigh. "Like the –hic- the Queen!" he waved one of his hands in the air, it was holding what looked to be a bottle of alcohol.

The Queen sighed and didn't realise just how much like her mother she looked when she gave Reaver a cool glare. "That's because I am The Queen." She put one hand on her hip. "…and you are an intruder in my home."

He smiled almost mournfully. "I said that –hic- to her once…" he took a swig of his drink. "She had –hic- usurped my home! –hic-" he laughed as one does when they remember a fond memory.

Something about that statement confused The Queen, just who- or what- was Reaver talking about? "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Reaver took another swig of his drink. "You're –hic- mother…"

The Queen took a step back as though she had been hit. "My mother…?" she asked softly. "What do you know of my mother!" she hissed as though the very idea of someone as evil as Reaver having anything at all to do with her mother.

Reaver took another swig of his drink. "I knew her –hic- better than most –hic-" he paused for a moment and a strange expression set on his face, it was almost like some sort of spasm. "Much better than that –hic- that decrepit excuse for a –hic- husband of hers…"

The Queen glared at him. "How dare you speak about my father like that!" her voice raised almost waking her family- but at this moment he didn't really care, the man had just insulted her father!

Reaver snorted. "That man –hic- nay that pathetic excuse for a human being is not –hic- your father." His nose twisted upwards in something that could only be described as pure, aristocratic disgust.

The Queen's fists clenched in utter rage. "Oh?" she hissed. "Then whom, may I ask is?" at this moment she wanted nothing more than to stab him, even more than when she had spent time in his 'arena'.

He took another swig. "My dear Queen, Rose…" he surprised her by using her given name. "–hic- I am your –hic- father."

(A/N: I so am not envisioning a drunken Darth Vader right now… XD)

XXX

Rose stared down at the city of Bowerstone from her Castle's garden. Her mind was still reeling from what Reaver had said to her last night- she couldn't believe it… it had to be a lie, but before she had had even a chance of demanding an explanation from Reaver, the man had fled out her window and vanished.

"It can't be true!" she slammed her fist against the stone railing scaring a flock of birds away.

'It could be true…' a voice said inside her mind. 'You never did meet your father.'

"No!" she slammed her fist down again. She looked down at the dent in the stone and decided she would ask one of the only people who could tell her the truth. "Theresa!" she called out- not noticing the look she received from Logan whom was walking towards her. "I want to see you!"

Logan ran to her but before he reached her, his sister had vanished from the spot where she once stood.

X

Rose staggered back as she was teleported into the spire- she hadn't expected the blind seer to actually comply to her wish. She took in the sight of the spire room she was in- something about it made her feel uneasy… it felt so cold and filled something incredibly dark.

"Welcome to the spire Rose." Theresa spoke calmly, even though she knew exactly why.

Rose tried to ignore her uncomfortable feeling about the spire and instead tried to put her attention on Theresa. "I want to know what truths, if any to what Reaver told me last night."

"Ah." Theresa replied. "It is true, Reaver is in fact, your father." She spoke calmly, as though telling people life-changing facts was something she did all the time- which it probably was.

Rose staggered back, her eyes wide and she looked as though she had been struck. "What… h-how!"

Theresa did something that looked like a shrug. "Sparrow was not a very happy woman after she saved Albion from the madman Lucian. She married believing it would help ease her pain, especially after the loss of her dog. The man she married however was not what she thought she married- the only child born of their union was Logan." She explained bluntly.

Rose's eye furrowed and she opened her mouth to ask Theresa a question, however whatever she wanted to say was cut off as Theresa raised her hand.

"Watch." Was all the seeress said before Rose collapsed to the ground.

XXX

Rose opened her eyes and found herself standing in the royal bedchambers of the castle- only they weren't hers or Logan's… they were her mothers.

"Stupid bitch!" a male voice shouted and Rose turned to see her mother and a man she assumed to be her father arguing. "Some hero you are- You're just a blubbering woman!" He pushed her into the wall.

Rose saw something that looked like a tear roll down her mother's right cheek which had three long scars down it. "How dare you- I've been nothing but faithful to you- I give you a son, and this is how you repay me!" she shrugged helplessly. "By sleeping with some whore!"

If Rose wasn't so upset by what she was seeing she would have noted how much her mother was saying. "Mother…" she whispered.

"Why you!" the King raised his hand and struck Sparrow, the Queen falling onto the bed. "Stupid bitch!" he shouted jumping on top of the trembling, broken, Queen.

Sparrow struggled but Rose could tell that after so many years of it, her mother was far too broken to stop what was going to happen. Rose felt sick as she saw the man tearing at her mother's clothes.

"Mother!" she shouted.

It was then it happened- the sound of a gun being fired shot echoed through the room and Rose watched in almost slow motion as the bullet pierced the mans skull and he collapsed on top of her mother.

Sparrow let out a shaky breath and remained still, her eyes wide and transfixed on the body on top of her. Her eyes only moved when said body was lifted and tossed away from her. "A thank you would be nice- It's not every day one finds themselves saved by Reaver-" Whatever else Reaver wanted to say was cut off as Sparrow flung herself onto him, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest.

"Reaver…" she rasped into his chest. "…thank you…" hot tears soaked into his shirt.

Reaver looked down at the body on the floor and sneered. "Why were you with that?" he asked softly, so softly Rose almost didn't hear it.

Sparrow pulled back and looked at him. "I wanted to be happy…" she breathed and stared into his eyes. "I'm glad you came…" her hand rose to touch his face.

Rose watched with wide eyes as Reaver touched her cheek and wiped away a tear in what could be called a tender action. Her eyes widened as her mother closed her eyes and leaned into the touch her arms encircling the Pirate Lords neck.

"Reaver…" she breathed as his face lowered down to hers and they moved towards the bed.

Everything around rose went black.

X

Rose blinked as light appeared around her again and she realised that she was in the same room as before- it appeared to be the morning after as the body was still on the floor and as she turned around her eyes went wide as she saw her mother- naked- and asleep in the bed with an equally naked Reaver. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she seemed to be smiling in her sleep.

Rose jumped as the rooms door was flung open and in waltzed Jasper and Walter. "You're majesty!" Walter shouted. "The guards told us they heard gunfire last night but couldn't get in as the door was locked are you well!" Walter shouted in one quick sentence.

Sparrow and Reaver's eyes shot open and they slowly sat up.

It was then that Walter and Jasper took in the sight of the room…

"You murdering bastard!" Walter pulled out his gun and aimed it at Reaver. "How dare you kill the king and defile the queen!" he shouted.

Jasper, while shocked, Rose noted that he seemed to actually be taking in the scene rather than making assumptions like Walter- the old man had clicked to what had actually happened. "Walter." He said softly.

Reaver looked at Walter bored. "Look what you've done, you woke us up, and I was quite comfortable."

Walter's face went redder. "You bastard!" he went to fire the weapon.

"Stop!"

The two men turned to look at Sparrow, their eyes wide. Even Rose's eyes were wide, she had never hear her mother take that tone, even though it had sounded commanding it had also sounded pleading.

Sparrow rose from the bed, not seeming to notice that she was naked. "Don't you dare hurt him." She put her hands out in a protective stance.

Rose's cheeks burned at the sight of her naked mother- she could have done without that, thank you very much Theresa. It was then she noticed that the scar on her mother's cheek had a matching one that went across her back and a few small ones that went across her mothers chest.

Rose's hand moved to the scars on her own cheek… she didn't know what to think about the fact that her and her mother had scars in almost the exact same places.

"You're m-majesty…" Walter stammered horrified that his queen was defending the monster Reaver.

"You are not to harm him." Her voice was calm and commanding and she sounded like a true queen. "This man has saved me from one more night of horror. He has put an end to events others chose to ignore. He is my friend- nay he is more than that…" she placed her hand over her heart. "He is my hero."

Reaver smirked while Walter gaped.

Everything went black.

X

When light hit Rose's eyes she found herself standing in the courtyard of the castle, before her was her mother, her brother and a coffin.

"Mommy why did daddy die?" Rose watched as a young Logan looked at the coffin of his father- Rose had the urge to hold her brother he looked so innocent and hurt in that moment.

Sparrow looked down at her son with sad eyes. "…One cannot stop illnesses." She said kneeling down to hug her son. "I'm sorry Logan…" she whispered hugging her son.

Logan looked up at a figure walking up from behind his mother. "Who is that mother?" he asked pulling from his mother and pointing to Reaver.

Sparrow looked back and both Logan and Rose noted how her blue eyes lit up and a smile took her face. "He's a friend Logan…" she looked back at her son. "He'll be staying for a while."

Everything went black

X

When light hit her eyes again she was in one of the hallways of the castle and in front of her was an irate Reaver.

"What is wrong with that insufferable woman?" Reaver all but shouted as he stomped down the castle's halls. Rose followed after and couldn't help but grumble as he muttered curses under his breath.

"What is the matter Master Reaver?" Jasper asked as Reaver passed him.

Reaver looked at the old man with a sneer. "So presumptuous whatever made you believe there to be something 'the matter' with me? I have shot men for less." His fingers twitched at his gun as though emphasising his point.

Jasper went pale. "Well I…" he stammered trying not to sound too frightened. But then something stop stammering and he looked at Reaver. "Perhaps if you asked her, you would find out what is wrong?" Before Reaver could respond Jasper turned heel and practically fled the area.

Reaver chose not to shoot the butler and instead opted to stalk down the corridor until he reached the study where he proceeded in slamming the door open and finding an irritated Sparrow sitting at the table giving him a withering glare.

"What is the matter with you my lady?" he spoke coolly closing the door behind him, Rose only just managed to sneak in.

Sparrow's eyebrow rose. "Why should you care?" Rose was a little surprised at the tone she took. "It would seem you only want flesh so why care?" she asked her voice icy.

Reaver pulled out his gun. "Tell me woman!" he all but demanded.

Sparrow smiled bitterly. "You wouldn't kill me."

Reaver raised a brow at that. "Oh, do tell me why?"

"You wouldn't want to kill you're child." Sparrows hand rested on her abdomen.

Rose's eyes went wide as everything went black.

X

When everything was light again Rose saw that she was in the graveyard of some place she had never been before.

"Reaver why are we here?" Sparrow asked as she looked at the tomb with a statue of a dog on it. Her hand subconsciously rubbing her slightly bloated stomach.

He smirked his dark smile. "We are going to do something _special._" It seemed that both women were a little disturbed by the way he put emphasis on the word special.

"What are you talking about?" Sparrow asked as Reaver gestured for one of his men to come to them. The man was dragging behind him another man, this one looked as though he had been rotting in jail for some time.

"Be a dear and put him in the tomb." Reaver instructed and the man obeyed practically throwing the protesting man into the tomb. When that was done he turned to Sparrow. "Darling perhaps you would like to pull the leaver?"

Sparrow and Rose turned to the leaver, Sparrow's eyes widened. "I'm not going to hurt some poor man!" she protested to Reaver.

Reaver sighed. "I knew your 'oh so good' morality would prevent you from hurting some random innocent- so I picked a man who has sunk so low as to sleep with children!" he sounded eerily pleasant as he said that.

Rose was astonished at how quickly her mother moved to the lever. The all watched as the tombs doors slammed shut and strange sounds were heard. After a few moments the doors swung open and both Sparrow and Rose's eyes widen.

A bark was heard and Sparrow collapsed to her knees, tears rolling down her face as she opened her arms for her dog. "My god…" she breathed squeezing the dog tightly to make sure that he was real. She looked up at Reaver, her blue eyes filled with nothing but happiness.

"Thank you…" she breathed.

Everything went black.

X

When light hit her eyes again she found herself standing in her mothers bedroom.

"Congratulations my Queen it's a healthy baby girl." The doctor informed as he passed Sparrow the bundle in pink sheets.

Sparrow smiled and looked down at her child- their child. "Look boy," she held the baby down to her dog. "isn't she beautiful."

"Mother?" Sparrow looked up as Logan slowly entered the room. She smiled. "Come have a look at your sister." She held the little girl in her arms and Logan walked over to have a look. "She's all pruney…" he stated bluntly making Sparrow laugh.

"You looked like that too." She said smiling. "Everyone does."

"I certainly did not." The pair looked up to see Reaver entering the room.

Sparrow smiled. "So you were born looking the way you do?"

He smirked and walked up to the pair. Logan took that moment to leave the room. "Such an unhappy child." Reaver murmured watching the boy leave through the doors.

"Be kind to him." Sparrow said. "He is my child."

Reaver turned down and looked at the girl in Sparrow's arms. "And that is mine."

"Ours." Sparrow corrected.

Reaver sat on the bed and gave the queen a kiss on the forehead. "Mine." he whispered.

Sparrow smiled.

Everything went black.

X

This time Rose was again standing in the bedroom, only this time the aura seemed less than happy. A small young girl and an older Logan stood at the Queens bed looking at their mother who was thinner and a sickly pale- for some reason Rose couldn't remember this, even though she knew that the little girl was her.

"Mother." Logan said softly taking her hand. "You can't go!" his eyes watered.

Sparrow's dog whimpered as he stood beside the children.

Sparrow smiled weakly. "Take care of your sister." She opened her arms out to hug her children, and her dog whom also joined the children in the embrace.

"This is a sad day my lady…" Jasper spoke looking down.

Sparrow smiled. "Take care of them and yourself Jasper…" she looked at the person beside Jasper. "You too Walter."

"Mi Lady… this has all happened so quickly…" Walter looked down.

Sparrow didn't frown, she continued to smile. "I want my people and my family to be happy, please help ensure this…"

Rose watched as the scene continued and she watched when everyone in the room was gone how Sparrow cried.

"Its such a dreary night outside." Sparrow looked up to see Reaver standing in the room. Rose noted how her eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"I didn't think you would show." She said softly as Reaver walked to her bed. "I'm glad you're here…"

Reaver sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to his chest. "You could always stop this, you know, I'm sure my friends at the shadow court would-"

"Don't," Sparrow smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "It is part of my fate to die… I have to, for Albion."

Reaver sneered. "You are still listening to that blind woman." He tightened his grip on her.

Sparrow smiled and reached under the cover's of her bed. "I want you to have this." She pulled out what appeared to be some kind of rod and handed it to him.

"As positively kinky as this looks, what am I supposed to be doing with it?" he asked inspecting the rod.

"If you ever find someone you trust enough and if you ever decide you want to stop giving sacrifices to the Shadow Court then that little object might be handy…" she let out a cough. "Bowerstone cemetery mansion you'll need to go there to use it."

Reaver went to say something but she placed her fingers over his lips. "Can you please kiss me?" she asked, there was a glazed look in her eyes and both Reaver and Rose knew she was close to passing.

Reaver lowered his head to hers and held her in an embrace, her hands locked onto his shoulders as she kissed him.

Rose watched with tears in her eyes as the kiss was filled with so much more than what she had ever though Reaver capable of, she cried harder when her mother's grip on the man slackened and her hand dropped.

Rose watched with teary eyes as Reaver placed her mother on the bed, her eyes stun harder as the man she once hated did something she would have never thought possible, he hugged her mothers body- but just before she could see anymore everything went black.

XXX

Rose was back in the spire, but she didn't care her eyes were filled with tears and she collapsed to the ground and cried. Hard. Her fists clenched and she sobbed for her mother over and over again.

"Hush young Queen." Theresa spoke. "You now know the truth, but what are you going to do with it? You're mother was happy, isn't that all that should matter?" with that said Rose was sent out of the Spire and transported back to where she had previously been.

"Mother…" she whimpered crying into the ground.

"Sister!" Logan ran to her side, as did her dog. "Are you well?" he was shocked when she leapt into his arms and cried into his chest.

"I know about mother…" she whispered into his chest. "…and Reaver."

Logan's eyes widened and he held his sister closer- he listened to her unintelligible ramblings as he held her. If any were to walk in on them at that moment they would either be disturbed by Logan possessing a heart or found the sight to be a touching moment between siblings.

XXX

'A brothel? Really Reaver?' Rose thought to herself as she listened to the man who was apparently her father talk about how Albion needed love. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that that was her father… she still disliked him but she couldn't hate him anymore, not after seeing the events she saw between him and her mother- though she did wonder how he had not aged a day.

Reaver seemed to either be pretending the incident in her room didn't happen or he simply didn't care about the incident. In her own way Rose didn't care about it, but in another way she sort of wanted to talk to the man about everything.

Rose sighed in an almost bored manner and ruled that the Orphanage was to be rebuilt- it wasn't as though they were low on funds- somehow she had managed to get the entire funds for the army very easily (mind you Albion was probably a little fatter due to the amount of pies she made…)

When the ruling was made and the citizens had left the room she let out a sigh and rested her head in her hand, she wanted a break before tending to any other of her daily agendas.

"Are you well?" Rose looked up and smiled at Elliot who was walking towards her.

She nodded. "I will be fine." She stood from her seat and held his hand. "I'm just a little tired." She leaned in to give him a kiss when one of the guards came running into the room. "My Lady!" he practically shouted. "There is a fight in the courtyard!"

If rose wasn't the queen and didn't have her responsibilities and her image to think of, she probably would have twitched her eye- was a nice relaxing moment that hard to get!

X

"A brothel!" Page shouted aiming her gun at Reaver. "You disgusting monster!" she fired her weapon.

Reaver raised his cane and flicked the bullet away from himself. "Aww now really my dear," he lowered his hand to his gun. "is this really how you wish to die?" he shrugged. "And such a waste of a figure." His finger moved to pull the trigger.

"Stop!"

All those who were watching the scene and Page turned to see Rose walking towards them.

"You're highness," Reaver bowed with over exaggerated respect. "you needed worry yourself with matters such as ours, please, return to your quarters and have a small reprieve from mattes such as this." The tone in his voice was far too happy to have any merit whatsoever.

Rose glared coldly and Reaver's smile seemed to increase. She turned to Page. "What are you doing?" Her voice almost sounded like a hiss.

"That man is a monster!" Page shouted pointing to Reaver, her voice filled with hate.

"My Dear, perhaps if you got to know me better- I know why don't you join me in the chambers of my new home-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Rose.

"Stop Reaver," Rose turned to him and gave him a look which said 'I could bring something up but I'm not going to so shut up!' "Fighting and all of this violence is the last thing that Albion needs!"

Reaver smiled and lowered his head in a bow.

She turned to Page. "Even if you have problems with him, you need to keep them to yourself- fighting him is only going to result in your own death!" Page staggered back as though she had been struck.

"But he's a monster!" Page argued.

"That is NOT the issue." Rose replied icily. "If we are to have any hope of winning the upcoming battle we are going to need all of the help we can gain and we will need Reaver."

Page opened her mouth to reply but Rose cut her off. "My Mother trusted Reaver," she ignore the collective gasps of those around her and the looks she received from Walter, Elliot, Logan and Jasper at her statement. "so I will trust him as well." She looked at her people. "Now go back to your homes, or jobs- we are done here!"

As everyone began to disburse she walked to Reaver. "When this is all over I want to talk to you." She smiled.

He nodded. "Of course you're highness." With that said he turned and left but Rose couldn't help but notice a strangely coloured dog jump out of the hedge and follow after him.

Page stormed off with an unhappy look on her face.

Rose looked over to the four men who were all staring at her like she had just declared that she was a man. "Perhaps we should go have a little talk…" she smiled almost weakly.

XXX

Reaver smiled to himself as he and a furry companion walked through the castle nights in the dead of the night- he wasn't sure what had possessed him to even consider doing this, but heck a lot of strange things had happened lately.

He stopped at the entrance to the burial tomb of the previous queen of Albion. Why was he doing this again? He paused for a moment- oh that was right, he was doing because he knew that if he didn't do it now, the building would probably be destroyed when that beast from Aurora came.

"Woof." He looked down at the yellow coloured dog beside him.

"Yes, yes, I know." He said bluntly. "But I happen to know you've helped her grave-rob before, so why not me?"

The dog tilted his head for a few moments before letting out a bark and running towards the doors of the tomb.

Reaver chuckled and followed. "Good boy."

X

Reaver looked at the pristine splendour of Sparrow's tomb and smiled, he wondered what she would have thought about it, considering he had chosen its design for her- then again he could just ask her provided this worked.

As he walked to her coffin he frowned as he wondered again why he was doing this- he couldn't understand what had possessed him to even try this. Slowly he pushed the lid off the coffin and looked down at the corpse inside.

"I apologise my dear." He murmured before lifting the corpse of the former queen. He grimaced at the smell. "This had better work." he murmured.

The dog at his side let out a whimper and followed Reaver out of the tomb through the catacombs- because lets face it, you cant exactly go walking through the streets of Bowerstone with the corpse of its former queen on your shoulder.

X

He sneered as he walked through the tattered building that is known as the Bowerstone cemetery mansion. "She could have at least had this place remodelled." He almost cried as he walked through a cobweb.

The dog let out a pant and followed after him.

When he reached the basement he was relieved to find that while it was still quite dusty, it was probably the cleanest room in the house. He placed the body on the bed and looking around the room he sighed. He was going to have to dust…

It took him a full hour (and quite a lot of swearing) before the room was dusted to a point where he could be remotely happy with it- he hadn't intended to dust in the first place but he figured that if he didn't dust the machine he was about to use probably wouldn't work as efficiently as he wanted it to… if it worked at all, which looking at it he sincerely doubted.

Reaver walked to the table and lifted some of the old papers from it. He spent some time reading about what the machine did and how it worked. After a few moments of reading he put the papers down and lifted the rod that Sparrow had given him all of those years ago.

"Lets see if I have this right…" he attached the rod to the machine. He looked back down at the papers. "…Love potion… well that explains the lovesick Lady Gray I saw some twenty years ago…" he almost shuddered at the memory of Lady Gray kissing an old decrepit man.

He shook his head, if this worked he wouldn't need a stupid love potion for this conquest. He smiled and pushed the button. He practically jumped back as the machine lit up with bursts of lightening energy.

'It's working!' he was stunned, in all honesty he had thought that the machine wouldn't work, but to see it working was… amazing!

The dog let out a bark and hid behind Reaver whimpering.

He watched as the machine became brighter and made a strange cackling sound. His eyes widened as blue will lines began to shine on the body, and slowly the skin began to rebuild itself, at first it started out old and wrinkly, but as the machine continued doing its job the body began to look more youthful and more like the person Reaver remembered.

…However as Reaver watched the event he began to feel something he hadn't felt in the longest time… guilt… what if she hadn't wanted to be bought back? What if he resented or hated her for it? He shook his head. This was wrong, he had to stop it- he reached out to push the button that would completely stop the machine and the revival process.

A hand shot out and grabbed his. His eyes widened. "Wha-" he followed the arm up to the body, his eyes widening as they met with very familiar blue ones.

"You…" he said softly.

She smiled and looked at him with an expression in her eyes which said it all. 'Don't tell me you were about to turn that off, Reaver?'

He grinned his devious smile. "Welcome back, Mon Cher."

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it, or if it was bad! It was my first attempt at a Fable story so I hope you like it…

Oh and that part about bringing the dog back, its true! You can do it, just go to Knothole Island and look for the tomb with a dog statue on it, only downside is that you have to sacrifice someone.

…I probably wont continue this so if anyone wants to they can.

…Review please?


End file.
